1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a belt unit having a belt, a transfer unit having the belt unit, and an image formation apparatus having the belt unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A general electrophotographic image formation apparatus uses an endless belt as a conveyance belt configured to convey recording paper to which a developer image (toner image) is to be transferred, or an endless belt as an intermediate transfer belt configured to temporarily hold and carry the toner image to be transferred to the recording paper (e.g., see FIGS. 1 and 5 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-79262). The toner attached to the endless belt is scraped off by a cleaning blade being in contact with an outer peripheral surface of the endless belt (e.g., see FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-79262).